Kōya Orihara
( ) | birthday = December 27 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'5" | weight = 139 lbs | eyes = Amber | hair = Black | blood type = B- | affiliation = Team Kuramoto | previous affiliation = Criminal Syndicate | occupation = Member of | previous occupation = Renegade | team = Team Kuramoto | previous team = None | partner = Minato Kuramoto Rūka Ishida Hakkōda Kanō Itaru Shimura | previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Mother (deceased) | education = Tutelage under Unnamed Master | status = Active | signature skill = Pyromancy }} Kōya Orihara (高野折原, Orihara Kouya) is a male that had become a . Initially raised by parents, and having lived a normal life for the most part, Kōya's powers manifested at a young age and made even his own spiritually-aware family afraid of his abilities, causing them to abandon him out of fear and leaving him an orphan until he had become of age. He was a former criminal belonging to a syndicate in the spiritual underbelly of the , but was eventually confronted and apprehended by during one of his first assigned cases. During his period of criminal activity, he had formed a partnership with Itaru Shimura prior to his defeat against Minato. After being pardoned, Kōya had reluctantly became a member of Team Kuramoto, together with Itaru, as well as becoming a member of . Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities : Kōya boasts an incredible degree of spiritual power which makes him a force to be reckoned with even among those of the higher-ranked officers. Its coloration is a deep and rich azure, which permeates all around Kōya as an powerful aura, emitting an intense heat in reference to spiritual essence which is the element of fire itself. Hand-to-Hand Specialist Sacred Flames Kōya obtained a power as a Haunted One that he refers to as the "Sacred Flames" (神聖火, Shinseika). They are bright blue flames that behave in direct accordance with the desires and wishes of its user, burning only that which the castor decides to burn, regardless if it may be tangible or conceptual. They act in the direction of desire and often adopt different colors and shapes depending upon their usage. Seiryū Ikka (青竜一火, "Azure Dragon Single Flame") Seiryū Rinha (青竜燐波, "Azure Dragon Severe Wave") Seiryūtei Senkei (青竜帝戦形, "Azure Dragon King War Form"): The true form of the Sacred Flames, Kōya can transform himself into the body of the dragon that had turned him into a Haunted One. It is described as "igniting his spiritual power like fire and making the soul burn fiercely". As such, when Kōya first accessed this state, he could only maintain it for brief periods of time, burning through his far too quickly to sustain it for very long. After training together with Rinnōbō Yoshioka, he could control the extent of the Seiryūtei Senkei's power output, and even its scope; restricting the technique's use to only a single limb, depending on the situation. In this heightened state, all of Kōya's physical attributes are greatly increased; his strength, speed, and durability are enhanced to the point that it is likened to that of a . The technique highly concentrates the raging power of the Sacred Flames, enabling Kōya to unleash focused beams of his blue flames that can cause tremendous destruction. Quotes * (About Minato Kuramoto) "Regardless of his foolish behavior at times, he appears to always acquire the result he was aiming to obtain. Most of the time, I don't understand why he does the things that he does nor the choices that he makes, but I have seen the humiliation of those who underestimate him... far too often for me to doubt his methods." * (To Hakkōda Kanō) "Suzaku may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the Quincy stronghold, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting." * "I warned you that was a foolish maneuver. However, you refused to listen to me, much to your disadvantage and to my boredom... Wasting my time is something that cannot be forgiven." Behind the Scenes The character of Kōya is inspired greatly by Hiei from the anime and manga series Yu Yu Hakusho.